tttefandomcom-20200213-history
H is for Harold
H is for Harold, sometimes known as Harold '''or '''Harold's Song, is a song from the tenth series dedicated to Harold. This is the second song dedicated to him, the first being Harold the Helicopter. Lyrics :'F' is for friendship, and flying and free. :'G' is for good, as good friends ought to be. :What's after 'G' and then comes before 'I'? :'H' is for Harold, way up in the sky. :Let's sing about Harold, our friend in the air. :Up in the clouds, he can see everywhere. :Patrolling the Island, an eye in the sky. :A friend to all engines, and so that is why. :'F' is for friendship, and flying and free. :'G' is for good, as good friends ought to be. :What's after 'G' and then comes before 'I'? :'H' is for Harold, way up in the sky. :He's daring and brave and determined to show :How he can help when there's blankets of snow. :If engines get lost in the dead of the night, :Harold can hover while shining his light. :'F' is for friendship, and flying and free. :'G' is for good, as good friends ought to be. :What's after 'G' and then comes before 'I'? :'H' is for Harold, way up in the sky. :'H' is for Harold, way up in the sky. :He hovers over water as well as the land. :When Sir Topham Hatt needs him, he's waiting on hand. :'F' is for friendship, and flying and free. :'G' is for good, as good friends ought to be. :What's after 'G' and then comes before 'I'? :'H' is for Harold, way up in the sky. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Terence * Harold * Elizabeth * Jeremy * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Black Loch * Maithwaite * Tower Windmill * Callan Castle * Knapford Yards * Sodor Airport * Norramby Fishing Village * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works Footage Used * Don't Tell Thomas * Calling All Engines! * Thomas and the Rainbow * The Magic Lamp * Thomas' Day Off Learning Segments * Sounds * Who Can Take Them? Deleted and Extended Scenes * Don't Tell Thomas - A deleted scene of Harold flies over Thomas and Percy at Maithwaite. * Calling All Engines! - A deleted close-up of Thomas at the coaling plant. * Learning Segments: ** Sounds - An alternate shot of Harold flying. Trivia * The entire three-minute music video had only been released in Japan, but recently, the full version was released in the All Star Tracks CD in 2011. * This song marks Terence's first appearance since the seventh series. * This music video features the most scenes that are not from episodes. In Other Languages Home Video Releases UK/AUS * Songs from Sodor JPN * Song and Story: Sing Fun CHN * Sing-a-Long 4 CDs * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories: Percy the Small Engine and other stories * The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories Music Video File:H is for Harold - Music Video ja:ハロルドのうた Category:Songs